Snow White Princess
by Silver Lining Aura
Summary: Regina watches Emma from afar knowing she can never have her but that doesn't mean she can't imagine what it would be like. Dark themed SwanQueen. Story is better than this summary.


I will update my other story soon, but for now I had to do this story for it was haunting me. I guess I listened to the song Snow White Queen too much for this idea to have spring forth. This is a darkish SwanQueen fic so don't like, don't read it. I honstely don't know if there is story like this so if there is sorry. I own nothing.

I watch you from my perch as you undress layer by layer. First goes your jacket which sheathed you from the sudden cold air that came during today's unpredictable weather. Then you slowly unzip your black jeans and step out of the fallen fabric. By now I should be satisfied by just seeing you in dark red panties and your white tank, but I am not. I continue to watch through the lens and my own naughty imagination begins to run rampant. The lights go out and I can only see darkness. With a disappointed sigh I back away from the telescope, and sit upon the bed. I run a hand over the empty bed in the bleak room. I lay down allowing my head to fall upon the pillow. As I glaze upon the popcorn ceiling I could only imagine if I ever had my chance with you.

I would bound you to the bed with rope by your wrists and ankles. A blindfold over your eyes to prevent the surprise from being spoiled and a gag over your mouth so not a single scream could escape. Hovering over you with a knee seated between your legs pressing into your throbbing core. In your ear I would whisper that I love you so much, but in your mind it probably would mean nothing. Slowly and sensually I would kiss your neck making damn sure not leave marks. Gently I will stroke your blonde locks and say, "You belong to me, my Snow White Princess."

The magic pulse's we share through our own sexual desire's and interaction's is both a blessing as well as a curse. Knowing this fact only makes me want to further my on slaughter of driving your mind wild. I chuckle darkly and run my fingers down over your perfect breast's, over your stomach, and I stroke your inner thigh. You'll try to cry out in pain, pleasure, and protest. Your body though will betray you and enlighten me. As my hand comes near the entrance your body bucks for more friction. Our game would have to end though as your overprotective parents would come earlier than expected. I will send you back to your slumber to only allow you to think it was nothing more than a wet dream.

You'll wake in a cold sweat thinking it was only a nightmare, you'll be frozen with fear having loved the pleasure you felt. You'll run your hands all over you body in hopes to calm it down, but it leaves you still tingling from my touch. You'll attempt to go back to sleep, but it would prove be useless for all your mind will do is repeat like a broken record my haunting words, "You belong to me, my Snow White Princess." Even after you manage to fall back asleep from exhaustion your nightmares will come right back to me, forcing you back awake in a cruel and viscous cycle. You'll have no sense of hope or even a chance to escape me for I'll be everywhere.

The morning sun will break the sky and you realize that all you did through the near sleepless night was cry. You'll get up to go to the bathroom for a shower, but as you glance into the reflection of the mirror you'll see me looking at your wondrous body. The water will cascade down your naked body as you think of me. You will imagine that every drop of water is me lightly dancing my finger's over you skin. A chill will sweep the air causing you to shudder and your skin will pebble. Your hands will glide down over you breast and to your erect nipples as you whisper me name in sultry heavy breaths. Your right hand will slip away unconsciously and graze over your dripping sex yearning for my touch. A sharp moan will escape your lips as you rub your clit with your thumb while your middle finger slips into your entrance forcing you buck your hips for more. You'll go faster as you imagine me between your legs licking the dripping fluid. After a few more seconds of this you feel your climax and with one last thrust of your finger your body trembles and you call out my name.

You leave the place you call home and walk to work hoping it relaxes your distraught mine. I cross your path and will greet you with a seductive smile and a wink. Blush will coat your cheeks and you runaway to hide this fact. At the police station your work day will go uneventful as you try to focus more on work and less on your dark desire's. The day will go by even more slowly as if the seconds are taunting you. Finally the day will end, but you feel yourself teetering on the edge of insanity. Walking back home you will notice my light is still on in my office and you break at that moment. Racing across the empty street you'll knock on the door, and I will graciously answer with a fake, yet in character frown. My words of greeting will be sharp, as I snap, "What do you want Miss. Swan?" However, I already know the answer.

Tears will stream down your cheeks as you grab a hold of the helm of my blouse and shrink to the ground on your knees. "I need you," you'll confess.

I'll laugh wickedly, place a finger under you chin and bring you head up to gaze into my eyes. In the silence I'll beckon you up to meet me eye level. Surprise will shake your core as I wrap you in an embrace. More tears will fall and land upon my shoulder. In a soothing voice I'll coo stroking your hair, "You belong to me, my Snow White Princess."  
Leaving the hug you'll nod your head knowing I am right, and then I will calm you as mine with a kiss which will lead to my complete domination of you.

Alas though all these events will only occur in my imagination for I am the evil queen and you are a princess. It would be a cold day in hell before you ever consider laying in the same bed as me let alone doing all the naughty things I have ever envisioned. And even though we can never together in reality I will always have my thoughts of you. For you belong to me, my Snow White Princess.

Ok, thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoy. This was typed in like ten minutes so the grammar is probably bad. Leave a review if you want!


End file.
